coc_elite_squadfandomcom-20200213-history
War 2 - Knight Alliance
War #2 - Knight Alliance I proposed the following to the other leaders as the plan of attack for our second attack. Once signed off on, we will enact. In this one, we will use squads of people that are assigned a set of bases to attack. The squad does what it can to 3 star the assigned bases, and then uses any remaining attacks to help other squads. Also, the top people in this clan are much stronger than any of us, so we are going to leave them until we clean-up on the rest of the group. If we 3 star the bottom 36 people, and have solid defense through the ranks like we did last time, we should win the day. For defense, watch video of attacks against you and make sure you adjust as best you can to have a solid defense. Squad leaders, people poke your squad members to make sure bases are set for defense when preparation is over. For offense, steint will be coordinating the attack squads. There are crews (see below) and each crew will go after a set of their bases. #Enemies 1 - 9 (Swiders...Charlos27) - unassigned. We ignore them until we have nothing left. Please hold off on these guys. Let's not waste attacks. #Enemies 10 - 15 (Storm_Surg...Pablitos) - whitematter's crew #Enemies 16 - 21 (Babymachine...~(CarlClin12)~) - Widowmaker's crew #Enemies 22 - 27 (sliwinsky...Matt) - Andrew's crew #Enemies 28 - 33 (arch90...polipolcat) - GattoMatto's crew #Enemies 34 - 39 (yotam yakir...peter) - RIVAS's crew #Enemies 40 - 45 (Mikeythunah...christia)- Norwalk Ray's crew The crews below were designed to keep friends in real-life together and like abilities together so the attack plan above holds together. Please adjust as required before prep day is over. WhiteMatter's Crew Current Status White - 4 stars Strategy * I think we can do this easily. I will assign targets as I see fit. * Our goal is to get at least 2 start for each base. If we can get 10 stars for our set total, that would be a win. ** Use all your might to get 3 star, but really it won't matter if you get 2. Good luck have fun. * When their base is locked in I will declare targets for you guys. Members *xXTheOctogonXx (both) - Strati and Joshua *ScubaTron10 - Gakov *InvestLT - Pab *superman - Wester *Azubu - I will fill in where needed *Chadwellington - Steal stars from top players. *Whitematter - Storm and Jen for second atk Should be 4 - 5 stars for me RIVAS’s crew *njh *xXbeastXx *Great Lord Matt *Musawi Norwalk Ray’s crew *raychee *rerun *LeCevalierMort *aragorn *tizzy *Anthony *Musawizo Alright team, we are targeting bases 40-45 ONLY in Round 1. We have 8 round 1 attacks to try to clear it up. Tizzy and Raychee, please hold off on your first attacks. For the other 7 of us, let's attack the highest base we think we can three-star. Once the first 7 have made our attacks, we can let Tizzy and Raychee clear it up. Our goal is 18 stars on the 6 bases (40-45) using 9 or fewer attacks (our round 1 attacks). We'll re-evaluate for round 2. Widowmaker’s crew *Kato *colin *abetnego *blinkermech *KingBelowMe *elise0605 *voltron *-ellad- I've had a look at the 2 possible show downs (Itchdaniel and Budda) for me and I'm sure i should be good to go for stars. - Ellad I'll go after any of the following: slivinsky, onzieFbaby, alan2532, or !karina! I'm going to use 3goems to lead in and break springs. Heal spells, rage spell on wizards following them. A pair of witches backing the wizards. I can switch up to anyone else. But I think I may be ok against these bases. I better at least... - blinkermech Andrew’s crew *FattTV *tae3min *bertyj1990 *toonfan *Travla GattoMatto's crew *Kangi guy (my apologies, I don't understand your name, and I don't know what to call you!) *zero *Mule1383 *Coleman *jake *lee *Antonio318 Category:Coc